


Runrunrun

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [44]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Bugs & Insects, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Halloween, Running, Tumblr Prompt, scorpions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Eh...Don't look back! Just run! Runrunrun!





	Runrunrun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 31 days of Halloween.
> 
> My submission into the Sherrybaby14's Fall Into you challenge.  
My prompt was 76. “Let’s burn the house down? That’ll solve the problem.”

A pair of Hydra agents ran screaming from the open door. They appeared to be covered in large black insects. She squinted as they ran by. They weren’t spiders. They were…  
Bucky looked after the Hydra agents. They screamed and slapped at their limbs. He lifted the rifle in his hand and fired two shots aimed at their heads. The screaming stopped with two solid thumps. His attention was drawn forward by the frantic tugging at his sleeve.  
“Buck-Bucky, what do we do?” She looked at him with wide eyes. Shiny black scorpions poured out the door at the end of the hall. They skittered over the walls and across the floor.  
He grabbed her arm and began backing up, slowly increasing in speed as the intrepid black wave grew closer. “We run!” She didn’t have to be told twice. She turned tail and ran back the way she came, jumping over the dead bodies.  
Sam and Clint looked up as they booked it around the corner. “What’s going on?”  
“Run run run run runrunrun!!!” She screamed as they got closer. Her hands hit Clint’s shoulders and forced him to turn around. The chittering grew closer.  
“Run, dumbies! Run!”  
Sam leaned around Bucky to see the wave of scorpions. Even the ceiling was covered now. “Oh-"  
“-Fuck!” They sprinted down the hall with Bucky in the lead. He burst through the door, motioning his arms for them to hurry.  
She felt one drop into her hair. She screamed and slapped at it. The angry hell spawn stung her cheek and her hand. She screamed again. Sam and Clint both grabbed her hand and drug her along faster. She felt another drop on her. A few dropped onto Sam and Clint before they cleared the door. Bucky slammed it with prejudice.  
The centenarian cursed at he let off several shots, killing the ones that had managed to escape before he shut the door. She, Sam and Clint had managed to relieve themselves of their insectile attackers with only a few more stings.  
Bucky took her chin in his hand. He examined the bright red welt on her cheek. There was another on her forehead, a third on her collarbone. She could feel another on her back of her neck and one under her hair. She had one on the back of her hand and one on her palm. The boys faired about the same.  
“You need anti-venom. You’ve been stung several times and who knows what the fuck Hydra was doing to them.”  
She nodded. She could feel the muscles in her face and neck twitching. “Yeah, we should go. Now.”  
“What about the mission?” Sam rolled his neck and tried to swallow.  
“Let’s burn the house down. That’ll solve the problem.” They all looked at Clint then each other and shrugged. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and shot it through the now scorpion covered window. “We should go now.” They hurried across the open field to the Quinjet. The charge on the arrow exploded.


End file.
